Stolen Sun
by Heart's Fate
Summary: She never thought it would end like this...LitaxCena stand alone. Rated for character death and language.


**Archive**: Livejournal, here.

**Author Notes:** I haven't written in a while. I'm not sure how this will be recieved. It's sad. It's inspired from the movie **Moulin Rouge**. So hope you like it. Read and review okay?

**Disclaimer**: I don't any of the characters used in this piece of work

* * *

**Stolen Sun**

Lita stared at her refection. She was paler then usual with beads of sweat already present on her forehead. A slim hand wiped the perspiration from her face as tired hazel eyes stared back at her.

_Come on, you can pull it together for this last match. After this I retire and I'm through._ She thought as she turned away from the mirror in the women's locker room and walked to her gym bag. She pulled out a silver vial and brought it to her lips, thankful there was no one else in the room with her, letting the liquid slide down her throat. _That should hold me over for the rest of the night._

The young woman jumped as someone knocked on the locker room door. Slowly she made her way to the door and opened it, offering the man standing behind it a small smile.

"Hey babe, how you holdin' up?" The concerned male asked.

Lita opened the door fully to let him pass, the tall man stealing a kiss as he did. "I've told you how many times since we've left the hotel that I'm fine John."

John Cena frowned as he took a seat on one of the fold out chairs. "I know Li but that cold hasn't been gettin' any better; it's just gotten worse. Are ya sure you should even be wrestlin' tonight?"

She waved her hand dismissively; "it's my final match John. I'm retiring tonight and dropping the belt to Mickie. Of course I should be wrestling tonight."

His large hand caught hers in mid movement, bring it to his lips. "I'm just worried babe. You look really sick."

The redhead snatched her hand back, "Thanks a lot John." She stated hotly, grabbing her title belt and stomping out of the room.

John scratched the back of his neck as he sighed, standing up and walking after her. "That's not what I meant, Lita."

She continued to ignore him as she made her way down the hall passing a stagehand who had just been on his way to retrieve her for the match. John's lips pressed together as he followed just a few steps behind as the woman headed towards gorilla. There was something wrong that he just couldn't place. Something she wasn't telling him and he wasn't going to let it slid this time.

"Lita look-" He started only to stop as they arrived near the curtains. Mickie James smiled at the pair and waved as they came closer.

"Are you ready?" The perky woman asked her red haired opponent.

Lita stopped to take a breath before answering, "Like always."

Mickie nodded with a smile and waved to John, "Hi John. The rest of your team was looking for you. They're in Bobby's locker room." The dark haired woman pointed in the direction of said wrestlers' room for the night.

"All right thanks, Micks. Have good match ladies." He smiled, peaking his girlfriend on the cheek and offering the younger woman a wave before heading off in the direction she had indicted.

As he walked away he heard Mickie express her concern for her friend to which Lita waved off. He continued until he heard a wave of violent coughs coming from where he had left the girls. Without so much as thinking he turned and hurried back to them. His expression fell at the sight.

Mickie had just caught Lita as she fell forward; title belt slipping to the floor as the older diva's hand rushed to her mouth as she had yet another coughing fit. The redhead's eyes were screwed shut as she held onto Mickie with her free hand.

"Lita, Lita are you ok?" Mickie asked frantically.

Lita nodded, just becoming aware that others nearby stared at the scene and John had returned. She looked from one to the other and smiled as she stood properly. "I'm fine. The medicine I took just hasn't kicked in yet."

Neither believed her. Yet neither had a chance to properly question her as Mickie's entrance music played. The younger woman looked at her friend with concerned eyes before her expression changed as she slid through the curtains and out to the ramp.

Lita looked down and counted the seconds till her own music would play and she could go out. She didn't want to meet his eyes just yet, not until after the match, but she gave in anyway. Hazel eyes moved up and met with shadowed blue. She couldn't read him like she normally could but she knew he was dying to ask something. God seemed to be on her side and saved her from any questioning from the man had as her entrance theme blared through the speakers of the arena. Without a word she turned, belt in hand, and hurried out to the ramp.

**-X-**

"Are you ok?" Kane asked as he approached the silent man.

John's eyes never wavered from the television set in front of him, focused completely on the match between the two women. "Yeah...just fine." He answered passively.

Kane turned to the match was well. "It's a decent match."

"Yeah..."

The older man frowned; he'd never seen John so off in an another world. "Lashley says we need to go over some last minute things for the match."

"In a second."

The match was coming to a close; Mickie hit Lita with a Tornado DDT for the win. Lilian announced the new Women's Champion as the crowd went wild. John's eyes narrowed, Mickie had already slipped out but Lita still lied on the mat a little too long for his liking. Mickie returned backstage and hurried to John's side, barely waving to Kane as she too focused on the screen.

Lita stood up from the hit a little dazed. She glanced around for a moment before motioning for Lilian to hand her a microphone. The petite blonde did as she was told and handed the object to the redhead. Lita took a deep breath before she spoke.

"John I'm worried." Mickie's voice broke through Lita's speech, questioning blue eyes shifted to her and the newly crowned women's champ sighed. "She coughed up blood in the middle of the match John."

"Wha...what?" Mickie nodded. "I didn't see anything."

"Well she did. She wouldn't let me stop for her though and wanted to continue."

John ran a hand through his hair and opened his mouth to speak; however as the sudden sound of violent coughing filtered through the speakers he turned his head back to the screen. Lita still stood in the middle of the ring, her free hand covering her mouth. A red liquid slipped though the opened space between her fingers as she coughed. His eyes grew wide, as everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

The microphone slipped from her thin hand, she coughed again blood splattered the mat then she fell. The diva's body crashed onto the mat hard. The crowd fell silent, the only sounds were J.R and King's commenting of them needing an EMT to hurry to the ring. Lilian slid into the ring with the fallen diva, Mickie already halfway there with John and Kane not far behind.

John slid into the ring and hurried to Lilian's left, his arm slid beneath the fallen diva and gently sat her up. Lita's eyes slowly opened as she took a shallow breath.

"Li, babe, answer me."

Sad hazel eyes met with fearful blue. "I'm...I'm sorry, John."

Confusion crossed over the young man's feature as Lita leaned into his chest. "What are you sorry about?"

She coughed, "Not telling you..."

John glanced up at Lilian and Mickie, equal expressions of confusion on their faces. "Lita I don't..."

"I'm dying John." The redhead coughed again, blood spattering on his shirt.

He was oblivious to the gasps that escaped the two other women, missing Lilian ducking her head into Kane's chest.

He laughed hollowly "You ain't dying Li."

The red head smiled slightly, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't want you to worry."

For once, tears shone in the pair of bright blue eyes, his normal twinkle gone. "Fuck, Li, I'm worried now. Hell I'm fuckin' scarred. Ya can't die on me."

"I'm sorry..." She coughed violently, her smaller then usual body almost curling up into a tiny ball. It was silent aside from the murmuring crowd, trying to figure out whether this was real or part of the show. "I..."

Lita never finished her sentence. Dead hazel eyes stared back at him. Her head fell back against his arm, her long red hair hiding her face. John's blue eyes frantically scanned her body. A part of him was hoping this was some kind of sick joke that she had decided to play on him and others apart of the WWE before she retired. Yet a part of him knew it wasn't. His eyes landed on her chest, praying to God it would rise for a breath. It never did.

"Lita?" He chocked out, pointedly ignoring the sobs that came from Lilian and Mickie. John gently shook the woman in his arms. "Lita?"

The young man shook her hard. "Come on Li, jokes over."

"Mr. Cena?" A voice called behind him.

The young man was vaguely aware of the new arrivals; his eyes still pinned on the motionless woman in his arms. He continued to shake her prone body. John nearly jumped out of his skin as a large hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"John you have to move out of the way. Let the paramedics do their job." Kane stated calmly, pain and sorrow clearly visible in the older man's eyes.

John looked up to the sympathetic gazes of the paramedics and quickly turned to look at his girlfriend. He pulled back slowly and did as Kane said, letting the paramedics do their job. One of the men reached for the diva's hand, two fingers pressed against her pulse point. The man looked up and shook his head.

"I'm afraid we were too late." He spoke softly.

John shook slightly, his clenched fist moved from his side and connected with the paramedics' jaw. "Don't lie!" He shouted. "She ain't dead."

He fell to his knees once more, his hands on Lita's shoulder. He shook her. "Come on babe. The show's over, wake up." Nothing. "Lita...haha, this is a very funny trick. You got me okay. I was scared as shit. Joke's over."

John sat in silence for moment before he hugged her body close, gently rocking her. He was still in denial. John didn't want to believe that she was gone. Any second now she'd spring to life and laugh at them for falling for her trick. Somehow she was just able to make it seem like she had no pulse.

The young wrestler flinched as a small hand touched his shoulder. Hope shone in his eyes, hope that it belonged to her. One glance to the small hand on his shoulder and he instantly knew the hand didn't belong to her. Blue eyes traveled up the arm, meeting with the owners' sad eyes.

Lilian reached up with her free hand to wipe at her tears. "John, you have to let her go."

Cena nodded slowly, gently putting the redhead back on the mat. He sat back and refused to move when Lilian tried to pull him away from the body. Mickie tried to assist the blonde woman but the young man seemed to be in his own world. Kane reached out, telling the divas' to leave the champion alone for the time being, and stirred them away from the crying man and out of the ring.

John felt numb, every last part of him. He couldn't move. Slowly, large hands reached out in hopes of touching her prone body but she was already gone. The paramedics had taken Lita's lifeless boy on the gurney and rolled her backstage with Kane and the others. For the first time, John Cena realized he was alone in front of millions of fans. Fans who had just witnessed the death of the one person he cared for the most in the world. The man blinked, the tears beginning to fall as a heart wrenching sob escaped his throat. He grinded his fist into the hard mat, taking his frustration out of the white canvas not caring about the pain that shot through his arm. John didn't want to do this. He didn't want to go through with the rest of the night. He just couldn't. Not with out her.

**End**


End file.
